chaos_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Npcs
So-called Evil NPCs: * Picks ''' - An acolyte from the temple in the keep who joined the party and initially helped them. When things turned bad he betrayed the party and was last seen in the kobold cave. His remains in the kobold cave were not recovered. Could he still be alive? * '''Melf the Goblin - New Goblin chief * Nooldogen the Goblin - Formerly known as the Silent Goblin * Shadrag - This is a rebel hobgoblin (i.e. rene-"gay" hobgoblin who may or may not actually be gay). Unlike the other hobgoblins he wasn't in favor of raiding travelling merchants. He doesn't seem particularly evil and was left in charge of the bugbear cave. * Jerome - Cultist who claims he was brainwashed and will now work against the cult. Adventurers who frequent the tavern in the keep: * Arendar - male warlock * Ceilidh - female knowledge domain cleric who isn't impressed by all these silly boy adventurers with their toys (weapons). Knows how to cast identify. (Arendar and Ceilidh are a couple and are trying to summon a Spelljammer Helm piloted by Bob, a legendary local woman. They have been using a gem of drawing for around a year without success. These adventurers have helped by party by identifying items for them and providing a map of the cultists' lair.) * Ulric - Male human fighter who protects Arendar and Ceilidh. Might have done something to cause the inn's ale to turn green and watery. * Kilborn - retired male dwarven adventurer who wants to open a brewery * Marcillus - A cleric? * Burr - Male half-wit halfling rogue. Only seen on the first visit to the tavern. Missing since then. Legendary NPCs: * Bob - a female hero who was born within 70 miles of the keep. She has a Spelljammer Helm. Ceilidh and Arendar are trying to summon her. * Lorien - The orphanage is dedicated to the wizard Lorien. He lived thousands of years ago, well before Bob but possibly contemporary with the original Grimthain. He gave a gemmed chalice to the orphanage, which they sold 2000 years ago. * Grimthain - a dwarf hero who was last seen heading off alone to tame the caves of chaos. He was a fearsome opponent and wore a fabled suit of armor. Said to be immune to fear. Presumed dead. There are various rumors about when he was last seen alive. Some say last year, while others say 10 years ago, some say a thousand years ago. Other NPCs: * Finn the merchant - a drunken idiot with no business-sense * Anara - The merchant's wife. She's the brain of the business. Owns an apparently cursed magical dagger that's a family heirloom. She gives the PCs a 10% discount for saving her and her husband from the hobgoblins. * Finn the barkeep - has a collection of exotic liqueurs, some of which seem to be magical * Temple master - He hired some cultists by mistake who turned on the party, but tries to make up for it by helping the party with various gifts. His praying may have something to do with the summoning of Nature in session 7. Nature arrived in the keep's temple. * In a later session it seemed that greed overtook the man. He wanted to charge 10 gp (then 5 gp) for a flask worth 1 silver. He gave the adventurers a bill for healing for a wounded woman they brought to the keep. One silly PC (who shall remain nameless but whose name may begin with an O) paid him an excessively large gold reward for this healing. * Captain of the guard - He's usually found at the front gates. He pays 5 sp for goblin and hobgoblin ears, but isn't convinced that other humanoids are also in the area. * Keep blacksmith * Keep "Alchemist" - snake oil merchant Deceased * Varis - Male ranger. eaten by an ooze. RIP * Ishrak - Exiled orc who wanted to take over the orc caves. He was decapitated early on in his first fight in Orc Cave 1. * Kylaria Delani - Female cleric (?). Eaten by an ooze. RIP * Akish - An acolyte from the temple in the keep who went missing. Now, in session 10, the party found him in the cultist cave. Killed by a 2 extremely accurate crossbow shots from Anton Raine.